Purple is a good color on you
by Crazycatmeow
Summary: Galra Keith


"So you're saying I'm part galra because of my knife? It kind of makes sense like why I can't remember Mom." Kieth stammered pushing his back hair out of his face. Wil pilin red.  
"Keith, are you sure your alright? Shiro asked.  
"Yes, No, I don't know," Kieth responds running his hand through his hair with a broken laugh.  
"Well ok if you're sure," Shiro said deciding to let him be for the time being. Knowing that Keith was too stubborn to say anything otherwise.

"Hey we have some interesting information if everyone can listen, this may blow your minds," Shiro said.  
"Ok I don't think that any information can rattle us that will have that reaction," Pidge joked.  
"She's right you know," Hunk commented.  
"I'm galra." Kieth blurted out slamming his hands over his mouth  
"What!" Hunk, Pidge, and Lance yelled at the same time. Allura and Coran said nothing.  
Allura fled the room and Coran ran after her.  
"I'm galra," Kieth repeated. "I only just found out about an hour ago."  
"So why should that change anything?" Lance deadpans.  
"I'm I'm the enemy," Keith said.  
"No your our friend Keith," Lance responded. Pidge, and Hunk nodding in agreement.

"Paladins, you must get to your lions and leave on your missions," Allura calls over the intercom in the castle.  
"Yes princess," they all respond.

[This follows Kieth and Hunk's way back to the castle after everything with getting the scaltrite]  
"Stop looking for purple on me!" Keith Growls.  
"Yah yah okay." Hunk said focusing back on piloting the Lion.

They rode in silence until Keith noticed a small purple mark on his hand.  
"Hey, you're turning Galra!" Hunk exclaimed.  
"That's a bruise ," Keith said giving Hunk a look. Then the mark began to itch and spread. It was slow enough that hunk didn't see but Keith knew what was happening.

They rode in silence all the way back to the castle of lions. When they arrived Keith ran from the lion to his room.  
"Hunk is Keith alright?" Allura asked.  
"Um yes? You have to ask him your self," Hunk said. "Also I don't know. He had a weird brose on his hand"  
"I was not trying to be hateful towards him,"  
"I know, you were Hurting and confused you didn't know how to react,"  
"I Believe that I Should go Speak with him,"

"Keith, I'm sorry. Sorry that I was acting like you had betrayed me. You did no such thing," Allura said with Total sincerity.  
"I forgive you. You had every right to hate me," Keith Responded from the other side of the door.  
"No I don't I was being rash, but I accept your apology," Allura said as she left.

Keith slumped to the floor in agony. His head was pounding, he was freezing, and to top that off his back had started to kill him. He curled up on his bed and stayed there. That's where he was when Shiro fonned him.

When Shiro entered he saw Keith passed out on his bed from pain. Seeing this Shiro picked up his brother and cared him to the medical room.

Upon seeing Keith, Coran pushed him into a pod and told Shiro that Keith would be in the pod for a while and that from the DNA scan that he had taken that his Galra geans where becoming dominant. The pod is stopping his looks from changing but is allowing the DNA to change.

After a week the pod opened and Keith fell out Shiro was the only one in the room because Coran said it would only put more stress him if there where more people in the room when he came out of the pod.

"Keith are you all right?" Shiro asked Keith after he had eaten some food.  
"Um, I think so, I feel ok but my back has been hurting since getting out of the pod," Keith answered. "What happened, the last thing I remember is talking to Allura.?"  
"You were in your room passed out from pain," Shiro explained what had happened, to Keith. "Your Galran genes are becoming dominant, so you are going to have lots of pain,"  
"Like how my hand is itching?"  
"Exactly like that and how you said your back was hurting that means you will have a tail,"  
"Well, at least there's one thing to look forward to once this is over." Keith said with a smile."

"Let's get you back to your room," Shiro said hosting Keith to his feet.  
"Um, Shiro I can't..." Keith said as he fell to the floor.  
"You can't stand, can you? Coran said this might happen,"  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Keith moaned from the floor.  
"You'll have balance problems untell your tail comes in,"  
"That's great," Keith said voice dripping with sarcasm.

Keith pushed himself to his feet and staying against the wall made his way back to his room. Where he flopped on to his bed and promptly fell asleep.  
while asleep the purple on his hand spread up his arm and began to cover his chest, claws pushed there way in front of his nails.

When Keith awoke he felt the difference in his arm looking down he saw it was purple and clawed. Making a silent vow not to leave his room he began to get up and change out of his sleep clothes.  
"Keith, do you want some food," Shiro asked from the door.  
"Yes, can you bring it to me?" Keith asked  
"Alright but I want to speak with you,"  
"That's fine,"

"So your not leaving the room until your transformation is complete?" Shiro asked looking at Keith's now purple arm.  
"Yep. Do you think it's permanent?" Keith asked.  
"I'm not sure. Do you want me to tell the others?"  
"Yes,"  
"I'll tell them,"


End file.
